Setting him right
by ad-iuficium
Summary: John needs a little push to realize the damage he inflicts to his beloved ones. Molly is there to help and push him to the right direction. Yes, Mary is still dead but appears. Jolly/Hoopson
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

Sorry guys! I just couldn't stand not writing this fic. It's small and I don't know when the second and last chapter will be written and uploaded as school starts on Monday and a have a huge amount of homework But guess what...I can't get this out of my mind so here it is.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my own words and even some of those are borrowed. :) yep,I'm getting a bit poetic.

So,here it is. Enjoy.

 **8*8*8*8*8***

Molly closed the door. She felt so bad after having to tell Sherlock off i behalf of John. It really hurt and pained all parties involved. This simply had to stop.

She bypassed John and went directly in Rose's was painted a light green color. In fact, Sherlock was the one to paint the wall infront of her. Mary had this great idea one day that they all should help prepare the baby's room. They had a great time.

But now... Sherlock wasn't even allowed to get close to his goddaughter . Molly would definitely be having a talk with the new father. Shortly,however, little miss Watson was yawning. Hence,Molly decide to tell her a tale. The Princess Bride. It wasn't a lengthy one and she knew Sherlock was fond of it. Before the story reached it's end,though little Rosie was asleep nested between Molly's warm breasts.

Some hot tears dropped on the sleeping baby's cheek. Molly was mourning. Sherlock,Mrs Hudson were too but John certainly didn't see it that way. It was like Molly w interacting with a complete different person. The man was constantly glued to his phone. He was even worse than Sherlock in that department. Something was happening and that something,in Molly's humble opinion wasn't anything good. Not Moriarty but she had this hunch...

Her thoughts were cut by the very person that occupied the pathologist's mind moments ago. "You're very good with her." he said leaning against the door's case.

"Indeed. But there are other people too who are good with her." she dropped a hind,still looking at the sleeping baby that now was placed in her clot.

''Well,other people are NOT entering this house." John looked her deadly in the eye was ready to say more when his phone alerted him to a new text. "Excuse me." the doctor said distractedly and left.

Molly packet up and left. She would deal with Dr John Watson tomorrow. She already knew his scedule and would take Rosemund to Baker Str before John returned to the house. Then,with all the time in the world Molly would try to help her friend find himself once more. For Sherlock's sake.

And that's what indeed happened. When the army doctor entered his flat and didn't hurt a sound was a tad concerned. With his phone always at hand he tried to phone Molly but before he could the front door opened. The young pathologist entered sans his daughter. Then John Watson saw red.

"Where is Rosemund?!" he asked. His voice dropping venom on the kitchen rag pointed at the woman. He wasn't fool enough not to understand what Molly was trying to do. He'd never reconcile with Sherlock's betrayal. He made a vow and he broke it. It doesn't get any simpler than that.

"In safe hands." responded the young woman looking daringly into his angry blue eyes.

"Didn't I tell you that under no circumstances was MY daughter to come in contact with that...that addict fucke-"

"Shut up." said Molly cutting him off. She had a blank look in his eyes that told John that she meant business.

"What?! Did that wanker put you up to this? That utter coc-" he was once again cut off but this time by a slap on his right cheek.

While he was still in shock Molly succeeded in taking the phone from his tight grip. After that slowly the woman walked further into the kitchen.

"HE told you to do that,didn't he? That coward. Killing Mary of-"he was ranting again.

"Shut up."

"What? No-"

"I said SHUT THE FUCK UP JOHN WATSON!"

John was momentary taken aback. Who was this bitch and where was the lovely shy young woman he knew? Maybe Mary's death had affected her too? Possible. His train of though was bothered by a 'ping'. a familiar sound notifying him to a new message. But where was his phone? He remembered holding it when he opened the door and she-

"Give me my phone back! NOW!

"No."

"What the hell is wrong with you,Molly? What are y-"

"Sit down,Watson." still staring at each other the doctor seated himself across the pathologist. The kitchen table separating the two doctors.

"Now what?" he asked with a sigh.

"Now we talk. You're not going to leave here without telling me what has gotten into you. Mary's death wasn't Sherlock's fault-"

"Stop this! I don't want t hear his excuses! It's hi fault! Stop defending him! It's his fault!" John was starting to get emotional and it showed on his face and tone of voice. Molly concluded that getting him to listen might not be so difficult after all.

"John" Molly started with a more gentle voice "You weren't there,John. Sherlock was ready to take the bullet meant for him. Nothing would persuade the secretary not to shoot. She had absolutely nothing to lose." she tenderly said.

"And how did Mary end up dead and not Sherlock?" he asked in a voice that reminded Molly of a little scared child.

"She took the bullet meant for Sherlock. She jumped infront of him when the gun was fired. Sherlock was shocked too,John. But there was nothing he could do. Nothing at all. You were there later. Mary wasn't willing to let him die. Not because of her past. It's not Sherlock's fault. Not at all."

"How did you know all this? Did S-Sherlock told you?" the doctor asked in the same tone of voice as before.

"I asked Mycroft to let me see the footage from the aquarium. Sherlock would talk of it. Mycroft and Greg were busy and I couldn't ask you." at this John lowered his head even more.

"You see John,you are not the only one grieving and feeling pain. Everyone is feeling that way. I do. Mrs Hudson does. You've hurt her. She was like a mother to you and you simply discarded her. like she was nothing. And your best friend? Calling him an addict? When you know what he's been through? He killed a man and was willing to sacrifice himself for your family. You,Mary and your unborn child. How can you do this to him?" now Molly was watching him with unshed tears in her eyes. She was hurting just by saying all this to him.

"I-I...I don't know." John was now looking up. In Molly's eyes. Shame and disgrace painted his blue orbs.

"And please let's not talk about vows. YOU have NO right to be talking about vows. And we both know it." Now Molly was back to the blank and steely self that John faced when she entered his flat not long ago. Now that was a clear accusation. Take that,John Watson. What have YOU to say to that,arsehole!

"I...I don't know how it started but,nothing has happened. Not before Mary's death nor after. I simply...had to get out. Everyone was doing something. And Mary was replacing me. Even with Sherlock. And I...Molly I...'' John couldn't say more.

"I won't judge you. But you have a daughter. I love Rosie like she was my own and would do anything for her,as Sherlock would, to protect her. What you're doing is wrong. You have to look around you. Rosemund sees you in passing. Your phone is an extension of your hand. Always 'pimping' away. Take control of the situation,John Watson! You have prevailed upon the reminders of the war. You're a doctor! A soldier! A father! Take your life on your hands! And you won't be alone. You'll have me,Sherlock,Mrs Hudson,Greg. Damn even Mycroft cares for you even if he won't admit it."

"Stop this nonsense." Molly encouraged him.

"I-I. Yes." he nodded once. "Can I have my phone back?"

With a pointing look form Molly,John assured her. "I want to say goodbye."

"Fine." he was handed the phone and immediately started typing away.

After a while he put the phone down and crossed his hands over his muscled torso. He looked at Molly sheepishly. "Thank you."

"Think nothing of 's my duty as a friend to help you." she said with a small genuine smile. Her cheeks having dried trails of salty tears.

"You always help. Who is helping YOU Molly?" he asked and searched her brown eyes.

"I'm fine. I'm always fine." Molly said looking at the table and blushing.

John then took one hand of hers from the table and squeezed it. "I'm here for you. As you are here for me. And I appreciate it. You're not alone. Molly. Never alone."

A bit later when he was no response from the pathologist he got up form his seat at the table. In turn,Molly got up too and turned to John but was extremely surprised when said man wrapped her in his strong arms. Both needed that hug. They were craving it from inside. None of them had a chance to be comforted by another human being. Not since the funeral.

Some time passed. It was like they had spent eons in each other's arms. They both received and gave back comfort. Later on,they stopped embracing and each whipped the other's teary eyes.

"Are you ready?'' the pathologist uttered with a harsh voice from all the crying.

"What for?"

"To get your best friend back. You both need each other,John. "

"Yes,I think I'm ready. Come on,Mols." the doctor said and took her left hand. They both left the flat together and when near Baker Str did John acknowledged that he didn't miss his phone at all. He had someone beside him that would help him fill the void.

Maybe.

The end

 _ **8*8*8*8*8***_

 **A/N**

This is it. Now that I've written this I don't feel like adding more. I think it's kinda perfect as it is. What do you think? Yes I really didn't like John's behavior in 'The Six Thatchers". Maybe this helps you a bit.

Hugs and lots of kisses,

Andriana,Greece


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

Hello! I'm really embarrassed for not updating any of my stories sooner but life got out of hand lately. Anyway, I'm back and I shall write more. I've been given some prompts and I'll try to write them before the month is out.

Thank you for all the support you've been giving me. I love you all! Cold cuddles as it's very hot here and ice-cream to all of you dear readers!

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing but a small stuffed hedgehog called John. :)

 **8*8*8*8*8***

The cab left the in front of 221b Baker had done some thinking in the car. If what Molly said was true, and John trusted her blindly, Sherlock was not at fault. No. He was only to blame for trying to save his best friend's wife's life from her past and for protecting them all along with Rosie. Sherlock wasn't really to blame.

So,John knew that he had to apologise to his best friend. And on a later date to Mycroft too as he had once on a plane promised to look after the younger for once he had failed. But Molly was there to set him right,get him back on his feet. For Mary was not there. Not now. It was just him and Rosie,his darling daughter. And aunt Molly. And uncle Sherlock. And granny in the face of Mrs Hudson.

And finally, they arrived. John opened the door using his key and ushering Molly in. It appeared that their 'landlord' was not in her flat. Rosie then would have to be with Sherlock upstairs. When they got close to the slightly open front door of the detective's flat, a familiar voice stopped them from moving.

It was Mary. Sayin probably to Sherlock to try his best on getting close to the ultimate danger. Apparently, going to hell would convince John to return to Sherlock's side.

The tantalizing voice everyone recognized stopped and quitly John and Molly walked inside the flat. The consulting detectivewas holding Rosie close to his chest,sitted in his favorite chair to the fireplace. Mrs Hudson was beside him. The laptop featuring Mary's video was resting on John's chair.

"Oh dear..." the older woman said caressing Sherlock's hair and sniffing her tears.

"Wher-where did you get this?" John uttered. His speech cutting through the heavy tension in the room.

"John!" The genius said and turned to see his former best friend. His eyes though didn't stay for long on his figure but rather fell on the scarlet colored carpet. The usual brilliance in them was replaced now by grief and shame. Maybe Molly was right, John thought. Sherlock was probably blaming himself for Mary's death.

But his wife's voice opened his already tattered wounds in his shuddered heart and brought them to the surface.

"Ηello dears! The DVD came with the post this morning.I'm sorry John." Martha said and made her way to hug the doctor. They shared a warm embrace resembling a mother and her longlost son. And that was a bit accurate indeed. The oder woman who lived in the 221a was always waiting like a mother hen for her boys. She was there when they needed her and was always ready to lecture and reprimand them when it was needed. And lately John was distand even with her.

Mrs Hudson dimangled herself from him and was surprised to see Molly beside the door. She must have had a hand in all of this. Good for her to take initiative to bring the boys together.

"Molly, darling! How are you, love?" she asked and approached the doctor to embrace her too.

"Hello Mrs Hudson."Molly tiredly replied. From up close tears were clearly visible in her brown eyes. Even if she didn't let on, having to keep everyone standing and running Molly didn't have the time to properly grieve for her lost friend. She was consumed in the act of caring for her goddaughter, John and Sherlock. Keeping everyone on line and taken care of except herself. Poor child,Martha thought. The young doctor it seemed had lost weight and her eyes were puffy from crying.

"Why don't I take Molly and Rosie down for some tea and biscuits and let you boys talk, hm? I shall bring some tea for you later, right?" Mrs. Hudson offered in her usual manner. "Come on dearie!" she said to Rosie and Molly.

After Sherlock awkwardly disposed gently of the baby in Molly's arms,the trio left 221B and went down.

After their exit John breather a heavy sign and sat in his chair near the warm fireplace. Neither of the men looked at the other but both uttered the same sentence nevertheless.

"I'm sorry."

Two identical chuckles followed and the best friends finally looked at each other.

"Let me start first by asking you something." the doctor started. "Did you point a gun at my wife?'' he asked surprisingly with a calm voice.

"No, of course not. Why would I do that? But-" Sherlock started afforded at John's question.

"Did you shot my wife?" John continued his line of questioning as if Sherlock hadn't spoken at all.

"No, is this what you think? I know it's my fault."

"It wasn't your fault, Sherlock." was said with a resigning sign.

"But-but if I had stopped earlier Norbury wouldn't have gotten the gun out in the first place. It really is my fault." the detective said and lowered his head to look once more into the hot fire that blazed in the fireplace.

"It really isn't and that's the last time we'll take about this! There's nothing that can be done, Sherlock. Mary chose to take that bullet, knowing that it possibly meant that it would lead to her death. She had a choice. She had. As had I. You see I'm not blameless myself."

"Oh come on! You weren't even there! How can this be your fault? When you arrived it was too late already." Sherlock quickly added to his best friend's defense even if it was against himself.

A pregnant pause followed.

"I cheated on Mary." the short man said after a while. Sherlock couldn't believe what he was hearing. They looked so happy and in love with each other. He couldn't have done something like that. How could he?

"No."

"I did it Sherlock. I really did." John said brokenly. His voice a ghost than it was before. His beautiful dark blue eyes were filled with unshed tears just by confirming this.

"I was going to work and there was this woman in the bus...smiling at me because a flower was stuck in my hair while playing with Rosie before. She was young and I thought I still had it but when I got off she gave me her number and later I texted her. It was texting. Just texting,I swear but it was something different. I'm ashamed of it but I couldn't help it. I felt so trapped Sherlock. M-Mary's past was never something that I forgot. But that's irrelevant. I cheated her and nothing erases that.

"I'm sorry Sherlock. It seems that I'm not the man Mary thought I was. Though I inspired to be him- the perfect man for her- I find that I was and am lacking. But Mary's presence gave me the drive to try. For her." said in a low voice lik eall thosee things were for himself alone to hear.

"Maybe you should try it, Sherlock." he later said to his friend. Sherlock opened his mouth to respond but a text message stopped him from saying whatever he was meaning to say. The thing was that the notification wasn't the one John was used to hearing regularly.

A moan.

"You sly dog! All this bloody time! Behind my back?!" the doctor claimed in amusement and amazement at the same time. It was THAT text alert! It was Irene Adler. Irene freaking Adler was sending him texts. Sherlock Holmes was actually communicating with Adler by texts. That was hilarious! Sherlock was blushing and looking anywhere but John.

"Shut up."

"Oh,no. You don't get to say 'shut up' and all that shit! Tell me everything!" The consulting detective got around telling his best friend about how he saved the ex-dominatrix and how she became a permanent fracture in his life after the fall. At the end they both laught together. John was ecstatic and happy that Sherlock finaly found someone for himself. It seemed it was never late for love.

Though, the doctor felt sorry for the pathologist that still pinned after Sherlock. It wasn't pity but compassion. John was always fond of Molly. She was always kind, cheerful and sometimes too helpful. It waas clear to him that Molly's self-confifence had taken a hit everytime Sherlock commented on her outer appearance. But overall, he had to admit that this had changed lately. The young woman was standing up for herself and John liked her the more for it.

Would he be able to start anew once more? Was it too early to want to do that? He loved Mary and Rosie with all of his heart but he didn't want to be alone for the rest of his life. Was it ok to want more?

And if it was, with whom?

 **8*8*8*8*8***

 **End of chapter**

 **A/N**

So, that's finally the second chapter. The third will be uploaded soon. I'd appreciate your thoughts on this. And lastly, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting all this time. Thank you!

Hugs and kisses,

Andriana,Greece


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

So, here's the third chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

8*8*8*8*8*

As exciting the news were John was hungry and wanted to spend more time with his friend so a visit to Speedy's was due. But it was closed so they all-including Molly and dear sweet Rosie- went to a restaurant not far from Baker Street. They had just sat down when the waitress brought over the menus.

Rosie was sitting in a high-chair for children beside Molly and the young woman in return was playing with the child's fingers.

"Your daughter is so beautiful! You two are so cute!" the waitress said smilling and went away before any of the occupants of the table could contradict her.

"Sorry, John. I-I..." Molly tried to apologize.

"It's ok. It's fine." the doctor sai. A pregnant pause followed till a woman's moan was heard.

"That wasn't me!" the woman exclaimed at once.

"No, that was me." Sherlock said.

"That Molly was Sherlock's girlfriend." John said with caution. He was happy for his friend but sad for the young doctor.

"Irene Adler? She's alive?" Molly, it seeed, couldn't believe her ears. The consuting detective gave her a shameful look and lowered his eyes once more on his phone texting his beloved.

Both mates were worried about the pathologist's reaction to this change in Sherlock's life, both assumiing that she still held a candle for the younger Holmes. None of them, however, was prepared for her reaction.

She started laughing, again and again. The two men were dumbfounded. Surely, Margaret Rose Orion Hopper was an odd woman but this was beyond comprehention. Was she going crazy? Had Sherlock finaly gotten around to unintentionaly breaking her? Well, no.

"Are you alright. Molly?" John asked worryingly.

Still laughing the young registrar replied "Sorry, it was just...You know that you two are the only- oh boy- the only people I examined and did an autopsy on that turned out alive?! You two are made for each other!"

Yep, the pathologist never ceased to amuse. Even if the jokedidn't amuse the other two occupants of the table, Molly enjoyed it and found the faces full of fear that was looking at her very funny.

"Really though, she said, I'm happy for you. It was high time you found someone to spend the rest of your days with. BUT, she empasised, if and I repeat IF she does anything deliberate to hurt you or any of the people you care about in any way, I will not be held responsible for my actions. I'm a pathlogist and if I want to I can easily make people disappear. Do keep that in mind. And don't worry, I shall inform dear Irene of all of this when I get to meet her." Her cheerful desposition changed to serious and sweet and smiling once more by the end of her speech.

"I-I thank you Molly." Sherlock said looking uncomfortably at Molly's kind eyes. A loud sound came from his phone and seeing his lover's name on it, the detective rushed outside to speak to her.

After their friend's exit, John wanted to confront the woman opposite him. She couldn't be happy, no? She couldn't have such an immense heart, could she?

The overly friendy waitress made her appearence once more. "Hello again! Are you ready to order?" She asked taking the four menus he had previously left on their table.

"Would you mind coming back later? Our friend is outside talking on the phone." John said politely.

"Do you mean the extraordinary tall man with a head full of black curls and the enormous coat? He just left." the waitress said.

"Oh, lovely..." the pathologist muttered while "That bastard." was heard from the other doctor.

"We'll just order for us, no?'' he asked.

"Yep."

They ordered and chatted for a bit while waiting for their meals. John, of course, wanted to know if Molly was really sincere about Sherlock's relationship.

"Are you really happy about Sherlock and Irene? I know that in the past...y-you-"

"I was overly fond of him? That's a way to put it." she helped him as he was now stragling with his words.

"Kinda...yeah."

"You think I wasn't truthful earlier."

"Yes."

"And you want to know if I'll pose a problem between Sherlock and Irene's relationship."

"You are awfuly percpeptive." John claimed with a look.

"You know me...I try." Molly replied with a sheepish smile. John smiled in return. Rosie was silently sitting in her high chair happily beside her favorite human. The doctor even noted that his daughter seemed to always be content when in Molly's presence.

A gigle from Rosie woke him from his musings. Molly was playing with Rosie's stuffed hedghog. This was her favorite. Molly and Mary stumbled over it once whilst shopping and the godmother bought it impylsevely sayig that the little animal reminded her extremely of John. Mary had laught but agreed with her.

"Molly?" he asked.

The woman in question turned to him from playing with Rosie. He was serious and seemed to be contemplating the world.

"Do I really look like a hedgehog?" he asked her with a straight face full of doubt.

The forensic registar started laughing once more. Rosie was laughing along with her,her cute cheeks pink from happiness.

Molly then turned to her goddaughter and asked playfully "Rosie, does daddy look like John, the hedgehog?"

The little child nodded at her, too happy to comply. John was smilling too. His smile getting wider and wider as minutes passed. Molly's smile was so radiant and contagious. The same could definitely be said about Rosie's smile too.

Come to think about it, it had been a long time since John had laughedwith all his heart. Actually, it was a long time before Mary's death. Truth be told they weren't exactly enjoying themselves.

'Wonder why?' John thought. His forgiveness to Mary wasn't exactly a forgiveness 100%. It was really tiring to trust her at first but love won out in the end. Till a routine was formed. But John could clearly see that he was not the only one who wanted a break. No, Mary was out of the house with one call from Sherlock. She loved Rosie, there wasn't any doubt for that, but she was never supposed to be a stay-at-home mum. She was a high paid assasin, retired but an assasin nevertheless. Theirs was a life that she couldn't fully enjoy. Mary was supressing herself in a cage and they both knew it. But what was there to be done. It was what is was...

"You don't really look like a hedgehog. Not 100% but..." Molly's voice cut through his thinking. She was trying not to burst into laughing again.

"Really? Can you at least try to be serious about it?"

"But you do look like one. I've seen pics on the internet. You are one and the same. Nonetheless, I have yet to find a hedgehog with your blue eyes." Molly said looking intently into his blues.

"Mh..." John said in turn looking at the woman opposite him with an absentminded smile on his beautiful face. The pathologist averted her gaze, her face acquiring a pink hue. The doctor in front of her looked lovely and lonely. It seemed Mary had chosen the best man there was out there. Too bad she didn't live enough to enjoy life beside him.

End of chapter

8*8*8*8*8*

A/N

And that's the third chapter. I'd love to hear your thoughts always. I hope you'll have a wonderful day ahead of you, wherever you are!

Love,

Andriana, Greece


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

OMG, hello! After...lots and lots of months, I'm back! I'll try to update whatever and whenever I can all of my fics but life is nearly unbareable these last months. So yeah, no excuses exist to cover my long abscence from writing and updating or even reading and reviewing others' fanfics.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. And no beta so bear with me...sorry in advance. All mistakes are mine.

On with this fic!

 **8*8*8*8*8**

It was a week after their little lunch date-that-wasn't-a-real-date-and-thankGod-Sherlock-had-dissappeared-and-thus-they-had-a-lovely-time that John decided to reach Molly again.

Her words had hit home, he indeed had missed a lot of Rosie and hence, he thought a week away just the two of them was ideal. They had arrived yesterday and the doctor thought that it was appropriate to seek the sweet pathologist again. She was always in his mind nowadays. He could even see her in the little things his daughted did.

And after an imaginery conversation with his departed wife following a bottle of wine John accepted his attraction to Rosie's goddaughter. Alright, more than just attraction but he was human afterall. Albeit a fault one but human nevertheless.

Rosie was at Sherlock's, being watched over by the Holmes brother's and Mrs Hudson. Apparently, Mycroft Holmes was going to be a father in seven months with his mysterious secretary-who's-name-is-Anthea-surprisingly. Unbelievable but not improbable. And now John had to find someone as a plus-one to attend the small ritual of their union. Molly of course. Hence the visit. That was the reason he had given to Sherlock, anyway. A knowing look had greeted him but the kind doctor had ignored it.

"Hello there."

Molly turned her head to him with a few seconds of delay. She had been really engrossed on her spacemen to be alerted to his presence. His intoxicating prescence, rather.

"John! Hi! How are you? I haven't seen you in a week." she said and came closer to him after getting rid of her gloves.

"We came back from Brighton just yesterday. I still have a couple of days off and I was wondering if you wanted...to have dinner with me. I want to catch up and to mh, ask you something." he nervously uttered.

"Dinner? With me? S-sure! When, where and what do I wear?" she enthousiastically asked with a bright smile on her face. "And more importantly what do you want to ask me? I-I have a question of my own to ask."

"Oh, well okay then. How about tonight then? At 20:30? I'll come pick you up and we'll go to Angelo's? How abou that?"

"It's fine. John Waston, is this a date?" Molly asked him. She was REALLY into him but she respeted Mary's memory too much to actively start dating her husband after a handful of months. And this was probably one-sided. John could be just polite to her. But this look in his eyes that made them shine...the warm smile she could see on his sweet face...prompter to accept without further thought.

"Maybe?"

With a disbelieving look from Mary who was apparently sitting in the nearest stool he decided to correct himself.

"Definitely." was said with a sure nodd of his head.

"Well...as Mary is indeed encouraging us towards...this, I guess we can do nothing but go forward. Maybe together." she replied with a knowing small smile and a glance in Mary's imaginary form at the right.

"M-Mary? Y-You see her too?!" John asked with disbelief. "I-I thought I was going crazy! That I..." he looked lost and shocked in equal measure.

Molly touched the right side of his face with her respective hand and caressed his skin, erasing a dropped tear in the proccess. "We all see her. You, me, Sherlock...she is a part of us. One that is never going to be erased. She'll always be here, and she touched the top of his head with her other hand, and in here, and now she pointed at his heart. We' re all just living with her physical abscence." she gave him a watery smile and he engulfed her in his arms, tight.

Thing were looking up and all for everyone but Mary's loss was visible in their lives. And apparently the only thing they could do was continue living life with her memories and her advice given in the letters each one received upon her death's anniversary. Without their knowledge the operation 'Put Hoopson together' was long ago a go.

 **8*8*8*8*8**

 **A/N**

So...what do you think? next chapter will be posted within the next week. And I'll do what I can with the other fics. Little by little all will be finished by late fall. It's a long shot but I'm dissapointed that I haven't updated anything in all these months. Sorry isn't enough.

Thank you,

Andriana, Greece


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All mistakes are mine.

 **8*8*8*8*8**

It was minutes before the time John had said he'd pick her up and the nerves just wouldn't go.

Knowing that they were going for dinner just as friends was easy but now? Now that Molly knew it was an actual date...this knowledge made everything worse. Picking her clothes, dressing up, putting on make up and all. The young pathologist didn't bother with all of that in her daily routine but John Watson was special and she was a woman, after all, wanting to impress him was natural. Even if he'd seen her in her worst, vanity on some level is...important.

Molly thought about wearing the standard little black dress but she didn't want John to think she was trying too much. Thus, she chose her best pair of jeans, a cute camisole-like shirt with red roses on and her red high heeled sandals that Mary had prompted her to purchase once. Red was a very daring color for little ol' Molly but this date was already way out of her comfort zone so why not? Some red lipstick with mascara and a romantic half updo for her hair and she was ready.

Minutes before 20:30 the doorbell rung. Molly composed herself and went to the door. There, Mr Watson waited. It was noted from the pathologist that the army doctor had slightly changed his attire while with Mary. He certainly wore more suit jackets and shirts now than sweaters. And his hair was longer and styled. He was handsome either way. It just seemed like he had an edge now? Molly couldn't describe it but she certainly liked what she was seeing. Paired with glasses, sweet John Watson would unconsciously fulfill Molly's secret fantasy...which won't be revealed right now.

"Hello." the pathologist shyly greeted him.

"Hello back."

"Shall we?" he asked and offered his hand with a small, warm smile.

After getting her things and locking the house up they left. Her new flat was closer to Bart's and even closer to Baker Str and Angelo's, so they decided to walk. It was pleasant enough and conversation went easily for them. Mostly they discussed Rosie's developement as more important things were left for dinner time.

"Hello, hello! Finally John Watson graced us with his presence! Long time no see, Doctor." Angelo said in that sweet accent of his and offered his hand to the male doctor and before he could greet him back he continued.

"And who is this beauty? Do my eyes deceive me? Is that THE Molly Hooper? Doctor, such a pleasure to meet you! How do you do? I hope you find the food and company pleasant and come more often." he said it all with one breath and a smile, gesturing them to a well placed table at the far corner of the room near the window.

Angelo quickly set off after he saw them to their table. It was romantic in a way. A single tall candle sat between the two, unlight yet. They were close to the window but the background of London at night brought out more than not the romantic setting of the place. Magical lights and pleasant aromas filling the space, creating thus a comfortable and charming atmospere.

A waiter came, lit the dark red candle and left with their orders. Their friendly chatter from before ceased. It was a bit awkward to say the least.

"What di-"

"You kno-"

They both said at the same time, chuckling with each other.

"We're talking about the same thing, right? Mycroft's wedding?" she said with a shy smile. John laughed.

"Indeed. It was an ordinary day when I walked in to see Mycroft and Sherlock, both drinking tea. The shocking part was that they were both laughing. Out loud! Like they were having a splendid time or something."

"Shocking!" Molly said with a sarcastic smile.

"Come on, they are always fighting with each other. Fighting I know how to handle. But that...I was spooked. Then Mycroft sees me and asks me to his wedding with a smile. He evened held Rosie in his arms for a bit before he left. It was like I'd entered the Twilight Zone." he exclaimed.

Molly gigled in response. "Mycroft came to me at work. They'll have an intimate affair at their parent's garden. I'm so happy for them! Even if it took Anthea getting pregnant to reveal their feelings to each other."

"Anthea always seemed ideal for Mycroft, if he ever decided to give in to his animalistic urges like the rest of us. But still, I'm stunned."

"Oh, come on, I've been trying to get them together years now...I finally did it. They're a good match, don't you think?" she asked with pride.

"Y-You did this? No wonder you introduced Mary and I. You truly are a matchmaker, aren't ya?" he chuckled again looking at her.

"Well...I try. With success in some cases."

"Is that why you're constantly urging Greg to ask out the new pathologist?"

"Yeah! I've met her and we've been out a few times. She's lovely! They'd be great together. He's been so lonely after the divorce, you know..." and the proceeded to tell him all about Greg and Athena, the new forensic pathologist Bart's acquired recently. While she did so, the same waiter from before brought over their food. The pair continuing their conversation in between bites.

"I get it, I really do. You want to see your friends happy. Which brings me to the matter at hand. I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to Mycroft's wedding."

"I was going to ask you the same thing. I really didn't want to go alone. And very few people will be there. It was either with you or I'd go alone. And poor Mrs Holmes will have two blokes lined up for me like the previous time I visited. It was surreal. I appreciated it, I do, but having another reminder I'm alone...it's lame." she told him looking down on her scrumptious food.

"Then good you won't go alone. Of course, we'll go together. You're welcome." he said with a smug smile and reached to touched her right hand that rested on the table near his.

 **8*8*8*8*8**

 **A/N**

Not much, I know but at least I'm updating. Maybe you'll read about the wedding. I've not decided yet. Thanks for your lovely reviews everyone! Sherlock shall appear soon, no worries.

Thanks and bye for now,

Andriana, Greece


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

Hello again, after so long!

Let me update you a bit on my life so you can understand my absence all these months. After taking my exams twice I succeeded in entering to University! Not my first choice but it's okay. The second semester just started and I have this unrelenting urge to write! So, here it comes. I'll probably be updating some of my already existing fics here but my creativity knows no bounds lately, so we shall see.

Thank you for sticking by all these months. I regularly get likes and follow's to my fics and I'm so ever excited! Thanks lots!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. At all. I ain't joking.

The wedding had been wonderful.

Mycroft and Anthea had been lovely. And that was a first for John. Some years earlier, Anthea had been ignorant to his advances but now, seeing her with the elder Holmes, she looked absolutely in love.

And Mycroft, well…at first he was his usual aloof self but after seeing his beloved, he became another person entirely. His exact expression would always remind John of true happiness. A look that could be seen on his face the day of his wedding, according to Mrs Hudson, but even if that was true, it didn't last long.

And another thing. Guess who caught the bouquet? Of course, you'd think it'd be Sherlock, right? Well…he came alone but seemed more appreciative of his mother's existence and constant matchmaking attempts. Let's just say that his thing with Irene didn't last long, after all. Even after all these years of communicating between the two, the dominatrix showed her true nature by betraying Sherlock with a Russian politician. It was a life or death situation and of course dear Irene chose the former. After Molly's insistence on the matter and of course, Mycroft's interference, neither Irene Adler nor any of her alliances were to be admitted to the UK. What a pity, really.

But where were we? Oh, yes. Sherlock was heartbroken at first but he came to his senses after a couple of days. Or weeks, rather. Greg's new girlfriend, Athena seemed to be alright. He wanted to find a woman who could love him and most of all, stay loyal to him. Like Molly. But Sherlock could clearly see the heated glances between his best friend and his pathologist. So, he decided he would try to get those two together with little effort, it seemed, and later he'd try to find his lost other half.

Back to the bouquet, now. You can guess who caught it, right? Yep, Molly did.

The thing was that they were so few people attending the wedding. The garden was filled with beautiful and colorful flowers, filling the atmosphere with the lovely essence of later spring. The bride was wearing a long simple white dress. Her long hair being unkempt to the pleasant breeze of the day. Mycroft looked untidy in a simple white shirt with just his suit jacket. They were all used to seeing him in three-piece suits, like he was born in them.

The ceremony was simply wonderful. The Holmes parents letting joyful tears fall on their cheeks. Sherlock stood proudly on the groom's side in his usually smart suit.

On the other side was Molly. She was Anthea's bridesmaid. She helped quite a bit to get those two together and they decided she needed to be part of the proceedings. She in turn was simply dressed, with a lovely blush pink dress and flats. Grass wouldn't a good choice for heels now, would it? John was pleasantly surprised when he met her that morning outside of her room to escort her to the gardens. They were both invited to stay at the house by Mrs and Mr Holmes and they couldn't pass a chance to show each other off in order to avoid future matchmaking attempts.

The bouquet catching was totally accidental. The people were indeed few. The happy couple, the Holmes parents, Sherlock and his apparently absence of moodiness, Greg with his newly acquired lady friend Athena, two of Mycroft and Anthea's associates and John with Molly. Some realtives of Mrs Holmes came too but they were keeping the wedding close. The queen would be waiting Mycroft and his new bride for dinner the next month so everyone else from work would be able to see them then.

So, it was a great surprise that while Molly was talking to the elder Mr Holmes close to John, something hit their side. John's quick reflexes pulled Molly to his side but too late. The bouquet now was laid between their feet. Sigur saw that and immediately smiled.

"We know who's going to get married next!" Mr Holmes shouted out to his wife.

"Ah-"

"Well…"

Molly and John looked awkwardly to each other both wanting to laugh but thinking about their predicament too. Around them people were all smiles and chuckles. Sherlock touched John's shoulder and whispered something in his ear.

"Oi!" the doctor yelled.

"What? You now know what you'll name your son. I'm just saying…"

"Sherlock!" Molly admonished him. Sherlock just smirked and took Rosie from her arms and took her to see the flowery sights around them.

 **A/N**

I know it's kind of small but bear with me. I'm back to writing, at least!

And of course Irene Adler is now out of the picture. God, how many people told me off for including her. See…now no Irene. I abhor her too but she just jumped in the plot few chapters back.

Anyhow, I'll be appreciative if I get a review or two. Thank you!

-Andriana, Greece


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

New chapter! Enjoy. :)

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **8*8*8*8*8**

They all sat down to eat and further celebrate. Rosie was supposed to be sat between John and Molly but Sherlock had taken her away and put the little girl to sleep. Surprisingly, no one had thought that he'd be able to take such good care of his goddaughter. Well not no one. Molly did and later on John was convinced too.

And now here they sat. The pink bouquet on the seat between them. Each sent a glance on the flower composition and refusing to meet the other's eye. It was ridiculous, really. It was just a stupid tradition, right? It was quite the accident, they both knew. But they both could hear Violet, the elder Mrs Holmes sharing that she met he husband at a shared friend's wedding when the flower bouquet was thrown their way.

At the end of the story, Molly turned to John and gently touched his shirt sleeve. He turned to her, still occupied with Mrs Holmes' story.

"John, stop being so distant, please. It's just a bouquet. It doesn't mean we'll get married." The young doctor pleaded.

"Who says we won't? And why not?" he said with a strange and hopeful look on his face. His eyes were shining like Sherlock's did in lieu of a new exciting case.

"John! Really now, for the love of God! I'm talking seriously."

"I am too. Marry me." He asked holding the bouquet in his left hand and offering it to her.

"What?! What did they put in your drink? It certainly wasn't in mine." She murmured turning the bouquet away and went to grab his champagne glass.

In contrast to her movement, John grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. After placing a gentle sweet kiss upon her knuckles, he looked in her brown eyes once more.

"Molly, marry me." He insisted.

"You're out of your mind."

"I'm not. It's an eventuality. We like each other. We get on well. Rosie loves you. You have filled the role of her mother better than Mary ever did. Sorry Mary." He said as an afterthought. "And I _like_ -like you." He added with a happy smile, resembling a little boy.

"You _like_ -like me?" Molly asked him in disbelief. This was going way too fast for her. She indeed, _liked_ -liked John too but she'd thought things would take their place later on. They'd go out some more, spend more time together and the like. But wasn't that what they were doing a while now? Ever since Mary's death. And it has been a year or so since. They spend so much time together. Taking joined care of Rosie. And having alone time when Sherlock was the one looking after the little blond angel. Taking all that in shook Molly to the core.

"Yes! I really do, Molly. Do _you like_ -like me?" he asked her, moving to the seat in-between them. At her blank stare he added close to her ear whispering "Because I think you do."

"I do." She whispered for his ears only and in a trance.

"Then, I think the right action is to marry. Will you marry me, sweet Molls?" he asked once more, being close to her lips and even close as the seconds passed.

"I-I think…I'm-" She looked into his blues not sure what to say. Her rational side of her, dictated her to slap him following said champagne to wet his styled hair and leave him be. What eventuality and all that? But her heart bit for him. In a way, unbeknownst to her rationality. But saying yes to him…who was she? A Disney princess?

"John, I don't th-" his lips one hers stopped anything she was going to say. It was a peak rather as it didn't last long. But it was so sweet and gentle. And Molly definitely wanted more. John's forehead touched her own and his breath mingled with hers. It was so…fulfilling.

"We'll talk some more when we return back home, hm? How's that?" he tenderly uttered in their sweet gentle bubble their kiss had created.

"Yes. Definitely, John Watson." She said taking possession of his hand in hers and giving him a meaningful glance.

 **8*8*8*8*8**

 **A/N**

Too much, too soon? Tell me.

-Andriana, Greece


End file.
